Storing and retrieving data on a hard disk or other storage media are essential to modern computing. As such, it is important to be able to quickly and accurately write data to the hard disk. A conventional process for writing data to a hard disk relies on system firmware to wait for various signals and interrupts. For example, the system firmware may be required to wait for an interrupt indicating that data has been successfully written to the hard disk, and another interrupt that the host has acknowledged the successful writing of the data. This can lead to increased processing time and correspondingly lowered throughput, especially in the case of relatively slow disk-writing hardware. Moreover, since system firmware is responsible for processing many other commands besides write commands, the lag time in processing write commands generally leads to reduced overall processing speed.